Data security has been a significant issue facing system administrators since almost the inception of the data processing industry. Most computer users recognize the possibility of theft or misuse of data by unauthorized outsiders. The terms “hackers” or “crackers” are often used to describe such outsiders who attempt to gain access to a system, and who are typically not involved in any way with an organization's operations, its internal employees or systems. Many different solutions already exist to protect an organization's data processing infrastructure from this kind of threat. These include physical access control, firewalls, sniffers and other network monitors, data encryption, intrusion detection systems and other solutions. These solutions are generally recognized as being adequate for their intended purpose most of the time.
However, there is a second class of computer users that also pose a security threat. Protection from these unauthorized insiders requires a different approach, but one that is also well known. Almost since the inception of disk-based storage systems, the concept of access control has been applied to limit the ability of certain users to access certain important files. Using these techniques, now a universal feature of in any Operating System (OS), a desktop and/or network file server can provide for limited read, write, public, private and other types of access to files, directory structures and the like, depending upon permissions granted to particular users. Permissions can be attached to user accounts by a system administrator, based on their need to know, departments in the organization of which a user is a member, and so forth.
Even when users obtain access to only a portion of a system, however, they can still use a variety of techniques to steal and/or damage information. These can include simple browsing for unsecured information in a network, and/or removal or deletion of information made available as a result of poor security practices. More sophisticated rogue users will employ network packet sniffers and/or spying software. Fortunately, a variety of approaches, such as centralized document and digital rights management systems, network auditing, and file management tools, are effective tools against unauthorized use by insiders.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,510,513 issued to Danieli and assigned to Microsoft Corporation describes a security and policy enforcement system that utilizes a series of transactions between a server and a client using electronic security certificates. A first client generates a request for access to data by submitting a security certificate containing a digest to a trusted arbitrator server. The trusted arbitrator authenticates the first client's credentials and returns the security certificate. The data and security certificate are then combined to create a distribution, which, in turn, is acquired by a second client. The second client extracts the security certificate and generates a digest from the data in the distribution. If the digest from the second client matches the digest from the first client, then data is considered to be valid. Depending upon the certificate type and a policy level, the trusted arbitrator server can provide services such as notification of improper usage.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,427,140 assigned to Intertrust Technologies is another type of digital rights management system. A system such as this is intended, for the most part, to protect the rights of various participants in a transferring sensitive data, such as in an electronic commerce or other electronic facilitated transactions.